The most random story in the world
by supahfreefallah
Summary: Self-explanatory. Also, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon.
1. word mispellinds part 1

Episode 1-1

Charge: wleocome to the most rndaom sroty in the wrlod! Or a laset smohtning like that. In this espoide, we will be msislelnpg amlsot erevy otno the sorty.

A/N: sigh… My spell check is going to kill me.

On a geernic nghit in csanio ngiht znoe…

Sonic: come on come on tprile jckpaots…

Jcakopt, jckaopt, Sonic

Sonic:… Oh wlel, I stlil got 120 rgins. Now otno that rcae! But fsrit I have to go to a mneting*granos*. Waht to do, what to do… I know, I'll paly a pnrak on Tails and Knuckles!Hahaha!

Maweinlhe in Fylnig Btaetry znoe…

: Good, the Dateh Egg is amlsot radey. I just need 1 cohas ermead to fsniih it. I know eacxtly wree to get it: At that mtnieeg that I hared !


	2. wrlod msipenglss part2

Episode 1-2

?: Waht? Wree am I?

Rnadaom Vicoe: Hlelo trehe. Waht is your name?

?:umm…Jonh?

Rndaom vicoe: Hlelo Jonh. Are you a boy or a gril

Jonh: Gril! No WIAT!

Rndaom vicoe: Jonh, you are a lkucy grik. Tdoay is the day you get a fregt your mmeroeis!get your pokemon!* fades out as the screen goes white.


	3. llllllllllllooonng woooooordds part1

Episode 2-1

Charge: Weeeeeeelllllllcommmmme to the most rannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndommmmmmmmmmmmmm story in the WORRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLD! Or at least sommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmething like that. In this episode, most words willlllllllllllllllllllllllllllll be extended! So enjoy!

'twas a peacefulllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll dayyy in greeeeeeeeeeeeeeen hilllllllllllllllllllllllllllll zonnnneeeeeeee, where a twooooooooooo tailed fox wooorked on rebuilding hiiiss lazor that could deeeeestroyy thhheee peerrrson the broke iittt iinnnnnnnnnnn thhhhhheeeeeeeee first place. Thhiss perrrrssssssssssoooooooooooonnnnn was noooooonnnnee other than Sonic theeeeeeeeee hedgeeehoooooooooooog. Howeeeveer Sooonic waaassssss racing over tooooooooooooooo Tails's woooooorrrrrrkshop fooor soooommmmmmmmeeeeeee buiiiisssssssnnneesssss…

Sonic: Heeeeeyyyyy Tails!

Tails: Whaaaat isssssss it Sonic?

Sonic : *wwwhhiisssssssperrrrrriiing* Knuckles was theeeeeeeee person who broke your lazer.

Tails: That Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit tttttttch. Saaaaaaaaaaaadddlllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for hiiiiiiiim, I just finisssssshed buiiiiiiiiillldinnnnnnng myyy llllazor soooooooo I'm goiiiiiiiiiing for hiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm nooooooooow

On Angggeeeeeellllllll Iiiiiiissssllllllllllllaaaannnnnnnndddd…

Knuckles: Master emerald, I lo-

Tails: *bursssssssssting out of nowheeeeeeeeeere* IMAA FIREN MAAAAH LAZOOOOOOOOR BLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Knuckles: *high pitched* AAGGHH

Meanwhile, on hillllllll top zone, a meetiiiiiing with Eggman, Sonic, Charge, Shadow, Silver, and Amy isssssss taking plaace…

Charge: …and therefore blaaaaahdeblablah heeeerp derp yakyak yak is why ri-

Everybody except Charge: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Charge: Hmmmmmmmmm. That make evverrrrrrybooody faalllll asleeeeeeeeeep kiiiit really worrrrrked. Noooww it's tiiiiiiime toooooooo steaaaaaaaaallllllllllll everyyyyyyyybodys' valllllllllluuuuuuuuubaaaallllllllllsssssss.

Charge theeeeeen gooooooooeeeesssssmthrough eveerybodys' stuff.

Charge: Chaos emerald in Egggggmmmmmmmmmmaan's poooooocket? Innnnnnterrreesssttiiiiiiiiiinnnnng…


	4. llllllloooonnnnngggg wooooooorrrds part2

Episode 2-2

On a wonnnnderful day in canvas toooooown in theeeeeeeeeee Tokyo region of theeeeeeeeeeeeeee Pokemon world, Jonh was very excited. Today waaaaaaaaas the day he/she got his/her firrrrrrrrst pokemon!(A/N I am going to refer to Jonh as a female to avoid strain on me)However, trainnnnnnnnnnnners have to hatch their firssssssssst pokemon, so Jonh went to the proffffffffffffffessor's lab…

Jonh: HEY! Prof. Who Cares! Where aaaaaaaaaaare you?

?: He's nooooooot here. Why are you looking for hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim anyway?

Jonh: Oh… it's you Azul. Anyyyyyway, I need my first egg. Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's why I'm here.

Azul: Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess. Well, _I'm-_

Prof. Who Cares: * Busting open door* Ahh , freeeeeeeeeeesh lab air. Oh! I see you 3 are already here!

Jonh: Wait, Three?!

?: Yes three. I've been staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanding here for over an hour now.

Jonh: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! When did you get there, Verde?

Verde: … *sighs* I just tollllllllllllllllllld you.

Professor W.C.: Alright now, setttttttttttttle down children. I will preeeeeeeeeeeesent you 3 eggs from my friend Haxorz. The three eggs are Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. You decide whooooooooooooo gets who

Azul: I call dibs on Dialga!

Jonh: wait, when did yoooooou turn 10?

Azul: Today. That's why I'm heeeeeeeere.

Jonh: Oh, I didn't knowwwwwww that.

Suddenly a large rooooooar is heard

Jonh: What was that?

Verde: When you two were discussssssssssssssssing birthdays, I went and haaaaaaaaaaatched my Giratina

Jonh: Oh, I've bettttttttttttter get my egg too! Azul, because you waaaaaaaant Dialga, I'll get Palkia.

Jonh and Azul then reach for the Palkia and Dialga eggs, respectiiiiiiiiively.

2 minutes later…

Music: *Insert X and Y evolving/trading/hatching music here*

More roooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaring is heard

Jonh: Yay! My Palkia hatched!

Azul: My Dialga tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Verde: Now that your pokemon haaaaaaaaaaaave hatched, we should now to the cuuuuuuuustomary round fletchling pokemon tournnnament.

Now that Verde, Azul, and Jonh have all hatched their first pokemon, they get reeeeeady for their first two battles. Stay tuned to seeeeeeeeee what happennnnnnnnnns next!


End file.
